Krog/Gallery
Set SetKrog.png LEGO Mixels Toys Nuremberg Toy Fair|At Nuremberg Toy Fair Spieletest.at präsentiert Lego Mixels LEGO_Mixels_Series_5_and_6_Teaser|At the 2015 NYTF LEGO_Mixels_2015_Series_4,_Series_5_and_Series_6_(New_York_Toy_Fair) Frosticons serie 5 wide.jpg Miranda01.jpg S5magthing.png Nuddermixelsmagthing.png Lucky_that_I_got_it_beafory_they_update_it_all_of_what_they_show_here_is_fake_BTW.png Mixels_S5_Frontpage_top.png Krog last page.png Krog Thumb.png All mixels series 5.png Frosticons MAX 883x335.jpg Frosticons 2015 Max first Page.png BI Topbanner MAX Serie5 950x360 Frosticons.jpg Serie5 Story Top 884x335 Frosticons.jpg Thumb Explore Wallpaper Frosticons.jpg Mixels-Series-5.jpg End of trailer.png The Frosticons on trailer.png S5 in trailer.png 10422960 1616727281918772 941982568069686078 n.jpg BricksetKrog2.png BricksetKrog.png Summer Time With Krog.jpg I think this is because I am wizard.png S5 Display At SDCC.jpg Create a Mixel story.png Bi thumb s5 600x408 41539.jpg 0krog34.png Frosticons2015serie5.png Serie5 TribeStorySingle Top 884x335 Frosticon.jpg 0crt5h.png Play the gameyrh.png nrw.PNG Krog_animation.gif S5legosite.png|Krog, along with Jinky and Spugg on the Series 5 website. BI Topbanner S5 950x360 41539.jpg Promotional2015julypage.jpg Artwork Miscellaneous Serie5 Explore Character Extra Thumb 100x100 Frosticons02.jpg Krog_480x269_01.jpg 0nbft3.png Mixelswebsitekrog.png Mixels Main Title Sneaky Krog.png Cubit chase Krog.png Cornered cubit.png Oh_my_god_i_can%27t_stop_laughing.png All together.png Final title card.png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig QfM 22 Frosticons.png QfM 23 Frosticons (2).png QfM 24 Frosticons (3).png Ice Slide 4.png Follow that Mixelroid 13.png Follow that Mixelroid 14.png Follow that Mixelroid 15.png Follow that Mixelroid 16.png Follow that Mixelroid 27.png Follow that Mixelroid 61.png Frosticons looking at the hole..png -Now the Glorp Corp join..png Group for the Egg-Rock.png 4335345.jpg This is my sign, guys!.png Looking at the hole.png So, What! You Think It Belongs To You.png Glaring at Gurggle.png Hey Look!.png 132342.jpg A moment before the light appears from the ground..png Quest for the Mixamajig shot.png Shadow Oracle unleashed.png Follow that Mixelroid 67.png Follow that Mixelroid 68.png Follow that Mixelroid 69.png Follow that Mixelroid 70.png Follow that Mixelroid 71.png Follow that Mixelroid 72.png Follow that Mixelroid 73.png Follow that Mixelroid 75.png Follow that Mixelroid 90.png Follow that Mixelroid 91.png Follow that Mixelroid 99.png Follow that Mixelroid ONE HUNDRED.png QfM 152 Listen to Waka.png QfM 153 Waka's idea.png QfM 154 Waka's idea (2).png QfM 155 Waka's idea (3).png QfM 156 A secret.png QfM 157 Won't tell to anyone about the power.png The Key 2.JPG The Key 3.JPG QfM 160 Snoof is gone!.png The Key 9.JPG QfM 164 Snoof! Wait1.png QfM 165 Brother betrayer!.png QfM 166 Eye cry.png QfM 167 The waterfall.png QfM 168 You Bobsledge fool!.png QfM 169 No way to catch him!.png QfM 170 He is so fast!.png QfM 171 There is a way!.png QfM 172 Lets mix!.png Grabbing the cubit.png All tribe mix.png QfM 218 They split.png QfM 219 Snoof fell near them.png QfM 221 You wont run.png QfM 223 Timeout!.png QfM 226 I guess.png QfM 227 We will work together.png QfM 232 The key says to go there.png QfM 233 Follow me.png QfM 234 Going there.png Magic Secret 03.png Magic Secret 04.png Magic Secret 05.png Magic Secret 06.png Magic Secret 10.png Magic Secret 12.png Magic Secret 13.png Magic Secret 16.png Magic Secret 18.png Magic Secret 19.png Magic Secret 20.png Magic Secret 21.png Magic Secret 22.png Magic Secret 23.png Magic Secret 27.png Magic Secret 28.png Magic Secret 30.png Magic Secret 31.png Magic Secret 32.png Magic Secret 33.png Magic Secret 34.png Magic Secret 35.png Magic Secret 36.png Magic Secret 39.png Soundly Sleeping Mixels.png Soundly Sleeping Mixels2.png Soundly Sleeping Mixels3.png Snoof has risen1.png Snoof has risen2.png Snoof has risen3.png OH MY GOD.png Mixelvator.png The Quest Resumes.png PAUSE.png They took my key.png Back with the crew.png Back with the crew2.png We must help them.png We must help them2.png We must help them3.png Krushog.png Egthcgngf.png End of Krushog.png Lots of Mixels.png Krog to the Rescue.png Spugg wants to play.png Spugg wants to play2.png Spuggfetch.png Snoof freaks out.png Don't give a Krog.png Don't give a Krog2.png Don't give a Krog3.png HAPPY KROG.png Puppy and Krog.png Hjjgh.png Hjglmb.png Group + Lixers.jpg Waka's fumed.jpg Snoof may be deluded.jpg Group + Lixers 2.jpg Group + Lixers 3.jpg Group + Lixers 4.jpg Walking to threshold 2.jpg Spugg's excited.jpg What the Snoof.jpg Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS.jpg Every Mixel for himself.png Charge into the threshold.jpg Searching for Mixamajig 2.jpg Searching for Mixamajig 3.jpg Searching for Mixamajig 4.jpg Where are we.jpg There it is.jpg Using the key.jpg Using the key 2.jpg Crumble 1.jpg Crumble 2.jpg Crumble 3.jpg Climbing the monument.jpg Trapped in duh bag.jpg AH WUS SAILFEESH.jpg GET OUT.jpg ET WUS AWL UH HOEKS.jpg WHAT THE F--K IS MIXOPOLIS.jpg Construction completed.jpg Nixel, Nixel, Go Away NNGA 16.png Screenshot (498).png NNGA 23.png NNGA 24.png NNGA 24 additional.png NNGA 180.png Screenshot (402).png Screenshot (406).png Screenshot (416).png Screenshot (417).png Screenshot (450).png Screenshot (451).png Screenshot (452).png Screenshot (453).png Mixels Rush Screenshot 2015-05-28-21-37-39.png Concept Art Mirandadresslerconcept11.jpg Mirandadresslerconcept16.jpg Portfolio-10.jpg Portfolio-9.jpg Combinations Cartoon Mixes Mondo Mixes transparent.png|With Chilbo, Glorp Corp (2015) and Munchos FrostGlorpMunch Mix transparent.png|With Chilbo, Snoof, Glorp Corp (2015) and Munchos Krog & Slusho Mix.png|With Slusho KrogandlixerMix.jpg|With Lixer Murps LEGO Mixes Krog_turg.png|With Turg Krog_tungster.png|With Tungster Krog_spugg.png|With Spugg Gox krog.png|With Gox Murps Jinky_krog.png|With Jinky Kamzo_krog.png|With Kamzo Krog_snoof.png|With Snoof Chilbo_krog.png|With Chilbo Category:Character galleries Category:Frosticons Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:2015 Category:Season Two Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixopolis